


Clever boy

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Series: A toast to Keats! to Byron! and the Lewis fandom [2]
Category: Endeavour (TV), Grantchester (TV), Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Letos cannon, M/M, Poetry, The Author Regrets Nothing, author makes his own cannon cause characters deserve happiness, crackship, impossible ship, underrated shipping of doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: two mentwo livesone thing in commonpoetic recap of two lives





	Clever boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KSForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/gifts).

> Welcome to Letos crackship of doom 
> 
> i dont think anyone ever would think about shipping Sidney and Endeavour.  
but they would make a cute couple uwu
> 
> anyways it can be seen as Geordie x Sidney as well 
> 
> dedicated to KSForever because their Sidney/Geordie work inspired this

Clever boy, charming smile

Run from demons in your mind

I got you

I am always at your side

Close your eyes

You will never get lonely 

I am at your side

Always

Even if only for a night

Till the morning light

Breaks us apart

We are two of a kind

Last of a kind world

What makes you think you can live without me?

Possessive token of life

Cries the bottom of the whiskey glass

Pour me down

Don’t be an ass

In the end I am your favorite mistake

What more evidence do you need detective?

I’m a sad boy only playing gods toy

Be my shelter before the storm destroys us both 

Demons be gone

For he’s my chosen one

You possess no power over me now

Does he know does he know that he’s the reason I keep staying alive

That I only keep coming home to make sure he’s alive?

I am the one with the iced heart

I am the one with the darkest of eyes

The angel afraid of heights

Tonight we shall rise

Don’t be afraid from the dark and cold

They got no power over you now

No they will creep upon me with their

Doubt at night time cries

Lords I feel despised

Cant you give me some mercy?

Some golden lights?

So the muses kissed me

And blessed me with kind eyes

I want to be alive and not to live


End file.
